rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogan Nuin
'' '' " Life is worth living as long as there's something '''worth' fighting for..."'' -Rogan Profile Age: 19 Status: Active Gender: Male Complexion: Pale Hair: Ash Grey Color Aqua Eyes: Aqua Height: 6'9" Weight: 245 Lbs. Professional Status Affiliation: Beacon Academy Team: N/A (at the moment) Occupation: Student Appearance Rogan is an imposing figure standing at a height of 6'9" with a muscled build. His ghostly complexion and grey combed hair often catches him in unwanted attention. He wears a simple sleeveless shirt underneath a black harness used to carry his weapon over his back. A metal belt marked with the emblem of his hometown is tightly fastened around his waist, as well as small packs tied to his front and side hip. His legs and arms are bandaged, while iron plates of armour are equipped to his feet and right arm. An aua ribbon is tightly wrapped around his left arm as a constant reminder of a promise he made. Personality " C'mon axe me something! Get it! It's cause i have an axe!...i use it as....a weapon...it's supposed to be funny....Nevermind I'll just go..." People tend to mistake Rogan for an intimidating and broodish individual. But in fact, he couldn't be anymore opposite. His quiet demeanor is what sets him apart from the crowd, but once he feels open enough around others, he tends to get abit ahead of himself. Carefree and often times silly, Rogan strives to make the people he feels most comfortable around safe and secure, even if it means telling a horribly bad pun to crack a smile. He is quick to judge as he may allow certain emotions to be embellished and downright exaggerated. Whenever he feels someone is judging him by his aappearance, his mood quickly darkens as he becomes more sullen and introvert. Though getting on his bad side is dfficult, it is possible...though it certainly is not recommended. Backstory Born in raised in a small village on the outskirts of an immense forest in a rather small compound. His family of nine coexisted harmoniously with others (including Faunus) and established a habitable area, free from the worries the forest brought. Rogan was the first born son of his parents. His father, was a reputable man as he was known as a "Jack-of-all-trades". His skills ranging from a simple mechanic, to smithing and even farming. Though this came in handy, he is mostly known as the towns lumberjack, providing ample supplies of timber to the village; providing homing and security needs. His mother was equally impressive, as she was hailed as a doctor for her extensive knowledge of herbs and plants. At a young age, Rogan suffered from an extremely rare illness which caused his fair complexion and red hair to fade into a ghostly white visage. Though the effects were merely exterior, it only took time before his interior was plagued by wild rumors of a curse laid upon them. He was berated and often seen as a bad omen, which ultimately led Rogan to succumb to living indoors for quite sometime. At the age of twelve, Rogan admired his father for the skills and tenacity he pursued, which convinced him he could follow in those very same foot steps. Eager to prove his capabilities, he pursued many of the tactful duties his father brought upon himself. Smithing, crafting, constructing; all these abilities came to him in time. Though not so easily as his father had to save him from an accident with the furnace causing him to lose his right pinky finger. At the age of seventeen, the dawning of his manhood, Rogan finally reached the potential that even his father admired. During this time, care-taking for all his sibling was beginning to prove a daunting task as the family were beginning to take a financial crisis. In a last attempt to help, Rogan's father made the decision to head into the mountains and excavate ore for a living. Though the pay was good, it didn't allow him to visit his family. With his father gone, Rogan took the duties of his father. Venturing to the outside world beyond his house and beyond the walls of his village filled him with a sense of gratitude and understanding. He no longer feared the gazes but instead welcomed them in kindness and in time, they did too. At the age of Nineteen, Rogan had grown and fulfilled his duties to the best of his capabilities. With all his strife came the reward of his body's strength. He was exceptionally strong now, able to cut down trees with only a few blows. But on one stormy day. The village walls were attacked by a horde of Beowolves, leaving many of the guardsman wounded. Rogan took the burden and fought back against the massive attack, proving his prowess with the axe he forged over many years of his life. He single-handedly stopped the horde as news of a great fighter spread, leading him to Beacon Academy. Abilities Rogan has a vast experience in metal-working, smithing, crafting and constructing. With his physique, Rogan is physically strong as he is able to lift heavy objects and throw them to a far distance Combat In battle, Rogan is best suited for mid and close range as his weapon is only best suited for those situations. He wields his trusty Battle axe, Arianrhod Labrys into combat. The very weapon he slaved for many years creating and developing. In its sheathed mode A.Labrys is attached to the harness on Rogans back, making it easy to carry and maneuver. During batte, the weapon can be unsheathed and used in two various forms: #Battle axe mode: Allows Rogan for close range attacks. The turbines attached to the weapons blades allow him to travel in close at fast speeds, as well as to evade deadly attacks. It can also be used to increase the power of his swings, makinfg foes sky rocket into the air or smash into the ground in devastating force. #Chaingun: Best for mid and closed ranged attacks. Usually implemented in battles needing crowd control as it sends a fury of bullets towards its enemies. Another use for the turbines (although unconventional) is to be used as a jetpack, keeping Rogan suspended in air. Though this use keeps his arsenal limited as he is vulnerable to attacks. Trivia : *The name Rogan means "red-headed" in Irish/Gaelic origin *The illness referred to in Rogan's childhood is not infact albinoism, but a similar disease called Leucism (which only affects animals by the way) *Rogan's derivation came from the Grimm's tale "Little Red Riding Hood" in which a lumberjack/hunter comes to aid against a wolf. *Rogan's last name "Nuin" come from the Ogham (Celtic Tree Alphabet) and is a direct relation to Arianrhod, which means "the shining one" and is associated with fire and the color white. *Fun Fact: Rogan becomes uncomftorable whenever he catches himself drinking with his right hand as he believes people would stare at his missing appendage. Category:Fan Made Character